<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irresistible by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571555">Irresistible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GOT7 OTP Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Mob, Belligerent Sexual Tension, CEO Im Jaebum | JB, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Mafia Boss Im Jaebum | JB, Mafia Boss Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan-centric, Minor Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Organized Crime, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rich Im Jaebum | JB, Surprisingly soft ending, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GOT7 OTP Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irresistible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>7:52 PM</strong>
</p><p>"I hate you Im Jaebum."</p><p>Jaebum smirks from where his head is positioned near Mark's crotch."And I hate you as well Mark Tuan."He replies,that shit-eating grin never leaving his face.</p><p>He mouths Mark's still clothed hard-on,the older bitting back a whimper as he does and Jaebum doesn't have to be looking at Mark to know that he's most definitely hiding his flushed face with his arm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>